PokemonXDigmon
by SkyeZ
Summary: I'm not to good at summarys, but here's trying.   Something went wrong when Machindramon tries to separate the Digidestened in the sewers. They get sent to another world! and where else, but a world of Pokemon! Echo Uchiha has Adopted this. !


**DISCLAMER: I do not any of the characters.  
This is my fist fan fic so please go easy on me and tell me what I need to improve. **

**Also. I'm not sure to put couples in this, wanna help me decide? This is a crossover of Digimon season 1 and Pokémon. **

**Oh yeah, Pokémon can 'talk', but no one else can understand them.**

Chapter 1: Where's Ash?

_Pikachu_:

Pikachu wakes up unable to find Ash. Where could he be? Last thing I remember was chilling in the shade while Brock cooked food, chatting happily with Squirtle, Bulbasaur and the others. Then came the shakes. The ground rumbled like a snorlax's snore and the sky lit up with a kaleidoscope of colors. Beautiful I'd say, but where did everyone go after that?

Pikachu: Ash! Hello? Anyone there! *anyone else would just hear pika, pikachu noises.*

Quickly he got up to search for his missing friends. Not knowing who he would run into and when.

Pikachu: "Ash! Misty? Brock? Hello!" He called out again and again.

Someone: "Ow! Watch where your stepping Pikachu!" It was Squirtle! And next to him was Bulbasaur! What luck!

Pikachu: "Yay! I found someone. You two alright?" I asked noticing the small bruises.

Bulbasaur: "considering I just woke up lost in the forest with this oaf on me. Could be better."

Squirtle: *stood up and brushed himself off* "Don't be grumpy."

Pikachu: *suddenly disappointed* "so you haven't seen the others? What about Ash?"

Bulbasaur and Squirtle: No one.

*Pikachu sighed* Let's keep looking.

And so we searched. High and low, under bushes and they were no where in site!

Bulbasaur: "Lets rest. There's water that way, hear it?"

Squirtle: "Water! Come, come. Hurry!"

Squirtle took off running and the others followed by Bulbasaur and a silent Pikachu.

Squirtle: Come o-

I looked up alarmed. Why had he stopped talking? Me and Bulbasaur ran fast to catch up.

Pikachu: Why'd ya sto-

Then I saw it. Or her. It was a kid. She was laying on the ground in a rather sprawled out fashion close to the stream edge. More like she had just collapsed. She had short brown hair, a yellow shirt, a whistle around her neck with a pink bandana around her neck, and pink shorts. Her face was red with fever.

Bulbasaur: Well, should we help her? She seems helpless out here.

Bulbasaur walked up to her to get a better look. Squirtle and I followed suit. She was really sick, and occasionally coughed.

Pikachu: She needs human help. Nothing we can do.

I seemed to have lost my drive without Ash. But I turned to Bulbasaur. Will you go search for some fruit? Maybe we can mush it up and give her some.

* Bulbasaur nodded and walked off*

Squirtle: Let's drag her over here in the shade. *he pointed to a tree*

Pikachu: Ok.

Together we managed to drag her to the shady area of the tree.

Girl: "Tai…" she mumbled in her sleep. "Gatomon…" she turned on her side and for brief moment looked at us with glazed brown eyes before falling back asleep.

Bulbasaur: "what was that about?"

*Pikachu and Squirtle jumped in surprise*

Bulbasaur: *scoffs* got some fruit, enough for us to.

Squirtle: Yay!

*Pikachu shushed him, waving his hand franticly* Don't wake her! Let her rest a bit.

Squirtle looked down at the ground, small red dots on his cheeks. "…K."

Bulbasaur laughed. "Eat up"

We ate silently. Wondering about our human partner and his friends, as well as the other pokémon who where there at the time. I smashed up some fruit and tried to give some to the kid, but she wouldn't eat. Just lay there coughing from time to time. Squirtle did manage to gather some water for her to drink, but that was about it.

*Crash!*

We jumped up.

Pikachu: *stood in front of the sick girl* "Whose there?"

A blotch of red hair popped out of the bushes with a grin, blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

Misty: "Pikachu! Squirtle! Bulbasaur! Your alright!"

**Don't be to harsh on me. It's my first fan fic. I hope I did okay, and sorry theres not really any action. But I'm hoping to get Ash and Tai into a battle. (not right now…) XD**

**Please help me out and review this :D thanks a ton!**

**~SkyeZ out~**


End file.
